Padme's New Hope
by BBC Addict
Summary: Padme does not die after giving birth. Obidala. Some anti-Anakin sentiment, be warned. Fluff, I suppose.


"For reasons we cannot explain, she is dying."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, attempting to gather what remained of his strength. He nodded at the medi-droid, signaling his comprehension.

As the medi-droids operated, Obi-Wan knelt at the side of the bed, holding Padmé's hand. "You must not give up, Padmé," he whispered in her ear. "You have your child to live for." Obi-Wan fell silent, searching the Force for any sign of response. He sensed only a slight presence, as if he had entered a room just a moment after the party he sought had left. "Padmé," he began again, breathing the words in her ear so even the droids couldn't overhear, "I've already lost so much. Don't make me lose you as well." A silent tear coursed down Obi-Wan's face as memories of those he'd lost engulfed him. His master, Qui-Gon, who'd been like a father to him; the Jedi, his family; Anakin-his apprentice, his friend. His brother.

_I never stopped to think about you,_ a voice echoed in Obi-Wan's mind.

_Padmé. How?_

_I picked up a few tricks from Anakin,_ she replied. Obi-Wan sensed her slight amusement mingled with sadness and could almost see Padmé's faint smile.

_If only we had confided in you sooner,_ she continued, _perhaps none of this would have happened._ Obi-Wan felt her sigh; it reverberated throughout both their minds.

Obi-Wan was jerked back to reality by a medi-droid vigorously tapping on his shoulder . "Master Kenobi, we have finished. The operation was a success. The babies are healthy and the mother is regaining strength."

"That's good news." _Wait. I missed something. … _"Babies?"

"She was carrying twins." The medi-droid continued on, telling Obi-Wan what he could reasonably expect regarding the progress of the twins as well as Padmé. Once the droid returned to its duties, Obi-Wan collapsed in relief. He soon had to compose himself as Yoda joined him. "In great danger, they are," the diminutive Jedi master remarked.

"I will do everything in my power to ensure their safety," Obi-Wan replied.

"Enough will that be, I wonder?" Yoda asked, clearly not seeking a response. "Once recovered she has, discuss the situation we must." Yoda withdrew from the medical bay, leaving Obi-Wan to watch over the young woman alone. The solitude was a welcome relief.

* * *

Padmé slowly regained consciousness. She took a deep breath, attempting to assess the situation. She wasn't dead, for starters. She glanced around, noticing that for the first time in months, she could see her feet. Her entire abdomen was sore. Putting those facts together, she assumed her baby had been delivered. She was thankful she'd been unconscious…labor pain was never something she'd been anxious to experience. Her thoughts turned to Anakin…she'd followed him to Mustafar after Obi-Wan had told her he'd turned to the Dark Side. Padmé hadn't wanted to believe it, but deep down she knew it was true even before she had landed on the planet. She'd tried to bring him back, but his fear and anger were far more powerful than his love. Once he'd seen Obi-Wan, he was unable to control his rage and jealousy and had nearly killed her. Padmé had wanted to give up; she was almost around the corner when she'd felt emotions akin to her own, stronger, even, from the familiar Jedi master. Padmé was shaken out of her musing by a slight snore; Obi-Wan was asleep, his head tilted back and resting awkwardly on the chair.

The snore caused Obi-Wan to jerk himself awake. His first concern was to glance at Padmé. He smiled upon finding her awake and looking back at him. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"I'm honestly not sure," she replied and Obi-Wan gave a sympathetic chuckle. "Where are we?" she asked.

"We're on Senator Organa's ship. He's taking us back to Alderaan." Obi-Wan noticed Padmé's hand unconsciously caress her belly. "Would you like to see them?" he asked.

"Them?" Padmé asked.

"You had twins. Didn't you know?" Obi-Wan asked, slightly confused.

"No," she said. "I-I asked the physician not to tell me anything about the baby unless there was a problem." She sighed and slowly sat up, clutching Obi-Wan's arm for support.

He fetched a mobile chair and assisted Padmé into it. He then escorted her into the next room and dismissed the hovering droids. Padmé maneuvered herself next to the crib the twins were sharing and she simply sat, looking at them with an expression of joy and pain. "Luke and Leia," she whispered. "In the ancient language of Naboo, lúkillyá meant the first joy one experiences after severe pain."

"Perfect," Obi-Wan murmured.

Padmé lightly brushed her fingers across each infant's forehead. "I suppose there's some discussion to be had about what we're going to do."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Whenever you're ready," he said.

"Can anyone be ready for something like this?" Padmé asked. "If we waited until I was ready, I doubt it would ever happen." She smiled faintly. "I would like to get dressed first. At least I can look prepared." Obi-Wan nodded and retrieved her clothing, then waited outside her door. This was part of what had made her a good queen and senator, Obi-Wan thought, her ability to put herself aside and focus on the crisis at hand, no matter what she was going through personally.

Padmé reappeared, without the chair. Obi-Wan looked questioningly at her and she answered with a defiant gaze. He offered his arm with an expectant expression and she willingly took it.

"Padmé," Bail Organa said as the pair entered the conference room, "it's good to see you."

Getting straight to business, Yoda said, "Discussing options we have been."

"Do I get a say?" Padmé asked with an edge in her voice as she sat down.

"Of course," Bail hurried to reassure her.

Yoda continued as if neither of them had spoken. "Separated they should be."

Obi-Wan stroked his chin, as much in thought as in dismay. He had the feeling Padmé wouldn't appreciate Yoda's bluntness. He tried to ease the harshness of Yoda's words. "Anakin is very strong in the Force. The children will be as well. They're less likely to be discovered if they're separated."

"What about me?" Padmé asked. "Even though I'm not a Jedi, if he tried, wouldn't he be able to sense my presence?"

Yoda nodded. "A valid concern that is. A possible solution I have. Know what happened to you after the duel he does not. Make him believe you are dead we should."

"Will it work?" she asked, skeptically.

"Know that I do not," Yoda replied.

Obi-Wan added, "It's better than you just disappearing. If he thinks you're alive, he'll look for you. If he thinks you're dead, our chances are much better."

"No guarantees," she said with a click of her tongue. "Well, I've faced that kind of situation often enough." Taking a deep breath, she made her decision. "Do it," she told Yoda. Turning to Bail, she said, "I know you and your wife have always wanted a daughter. There's no one I would trust more than you to raise Leia."

"What about your son?" Bail asked.

"I'll take Luke to Tatooine," Padmé replied. "The one place An-" she cut herself off, "Vader would never want to go or even think about again."

"I'll come with you," Obi-Wan declared. Padmé smiled warmly at him. She would appreciate his company.

"To Dagobah I shall go," Yoda concluded. "Settled it is. May the Force be with us." As the others stood, Yoda said, "Obi-Wan, something further to discuss with you I have." Obi-Wan looked at Padmé and she nodded at him, going to wait in the corridor. "While on Tatooine, training you will have."

"Training?" Obi-Wan repeated, surprised.

A disembodied voice spoke. "There is always more to learn, my apprentice."

"Master Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan exclaimed affectionately.

"Learn to commune, you will," Yoda told Obi-Wan.

Noticing Obi-Wan's more cheerful demeanor as they left, Padmé said, "Something's cheered you up. Care to share?"

"I was able to speak with Qui-Gon, though briefly." Seeing the look on Padmé's face, he continued, "I haven't lost my mind, I promise. It's something that the Jedi haven't been able to do for generations, a lost art, if you will. Qui-Gon managed to figure it out and now it's something Master Yoda and I will be practicing."

The pair stopped outside the nursery again. "I won't keep you," Obi-Wan said.

"You don't have to go," Padmé said. Obi-Wan hesitated slightly. "I don't want you to go," she added. He finally nodded assent and followed her inside.

Several hours later, a droid whirred into the room. "We'll be arriving in a few minutes," it informed them.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said in dismissal. He cast a glance at Padmé. She had been cradling Leia the entire journey. His heart ached for the woman.

Padmé gently returned Leia to the crib, whispering goodbye as she gazed into the infant's brown eyes. "She was awake almost the entire time," Padmé said, to no one in particular. Facing Obi-Wan, she said, "I've been thinking. If Yoda's going to fake my death, he'll need these." She pulled a chain from her neck. It was the japor carving Anakin had given her. "I never took it off," she explained. She also pulled a delicate silver band off her thumb. "This was my wedding ring. I wore it on my thumb to avoid notice."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said, not knowing how else to respond. He left to give the items to Yoda.

* * *

The ship touched down on the landing pad. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here for awhile?" Bail asked.

Padmé just shook her head. "No. I think the sooner we get on our way, the safer we'll be."

Bail nodded in understanding. "I'll have a ship ready for you in a few hours. In the meantime," he said, handing Obi-Wan a pouch and a reflective card, "use this. You can get some clothes, food, anything you need."

The ramp extended and Padmé and Obi-Wan withdrew into the shadows. Once Bail had exited, carrying Leia and trailed by R2-D2, Padmé took the card from Obi-Wan's hand. "First things first. We need to make you look normal."

"What do you mean 'normal'?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You look like a Jedi," she answered. She cocked her head to one side before whipping off Obi-Wan's cloak and wrapping it around herself. She reached for his lightsaber. "Trust me," she said, knowing he wasn't entirely comfortable giving it up. She beckoned to C-3PO, who was holding Luke, and loosened Luke's blanket. She tucked the lightsaber inside and rewrapped the blanket tightly. She eyed Obi-Wan again. "That will have to do for the moment. We need to get you to a barber."

"What?" he objected.

"It's just for while we travel. It'll make you harder to recognize. I'll be doing something to my hair, too, so you don't have to feel like I'm picking on you." Linking arms with him, Padmé pulled him off in the direction of the market district.

Their first stop was indeed a barber. Obi-Wan emerged feeling naked. He hadn't been clean-shaven in years and he felt like something was missing. He looked for Padmé and didn't recognize the young woman who approached. "It's working already," Padmé said at Obi-Wan's surprise.

Their next stop was a clothing merchant. Padmé headed to the clearance section to find some desert-worthy apparel. As she hunted amongst the racks and stands, the store owner passed Obi-Wan with a smile. Soon, his wife approached. She smiled at Obi-Wan and peered at the bundle in his arms, which he had reclaimed from C-3PO so the droid would be free to carry purchases. "It is a boy?" she asked. Obi-Wan nodded. "He looks like you," she said.

"You think so?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise.

"Boys take after their fathers," the clerk's wife said as she walked away. Pain rippled through Obi-Wan's chest. Padmé, finished with her shopping, noticed the grimace on his face. "Obi-Wan, what's wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Something…poked me," he said, almost convincingly.

Padmé raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't push. She paid for the items and handed the bags to C-3PO.

Outside, she stretched. "I don't know about you, but I'm desperate for real food."

Obi-Wan grinned. "Good idea. I'm a bit tired of reconstituted ship's fare myself."

As they sat on the patio of a small café, Padmé had the leisure to really study her companion. He looked a little worn and had a few scrapes and bruises on his hands. "Anakin told me about Force healing once," she said. "He got the idea that from the Sith he could learn how to manipulate the Force to prevent death." Padmé looked up at Obi-Wan. "Is that possible?"

"Possible, yes," Obi-Wan said, "but the result isn't eternal youth and beauty. Once a being is past his natural lifespan, using the Force to continue existence results in deformity, both of body and mind. The thought is never even mentioned unless a youngling or Padawan specifically asks about it."

Padmé frowned. "Maybe that was part of the problem-too many rules, too many secrets."

"Perhaps you're right," Obi-Wan acknowledged. "If he hadn't feared the consequences of breaking the rules, he might have confided in me rather than turning to Palpatine."

After they had finished their meal, they figured it was a good time to return to the landing pad to see if their transport was ready. Upon arrival, they were met by Captain Antilles. He led them to an unremarkable ship. "She may be a bit outdated, but she's reliable. She's well stocked and there's plenty of spare fuel," he told them. "Good luck."

While C-3PO was setting up a makeshift nursery in the ship's cabin, Obi-Wan and Padmé familiarized themselves with the various controls and gadgets. "I hope this is a smooth journey. I'm nothing more than a competent pilot and I'm not fond of flying."

"I hope so, too," Padmé replied. "This ship is very different from the ones I'm used to."

Satisfied that they could at least take off and land safely, they departed. Obi-Wan analyzed a computer screen. "It looks like we have very limited hyperspace capability. We'll have to do quite a bit of travel at sublight speed."

"Taking the scenic route," Padmé said. "Well, that'll give us some time to decide where to go." She reached for a gadget that was sitting on a control panel. "How much do you know about Tatooine?"

"Only what I learned while we were there all those years ago. Anakin never talked about it."

Padmé nodded. "I was there one other time, near Mos Eisley. We don't want to settle there. That's the city where most of the bounty hunters and pirates and rovers wind up."

"Why did you go to Tatooine?"

"Anakin had been having nightmares about his mother. We went to Tatooine and found where she had been living-she'd married a moisture farmer. She had been kidnapped by sand people three months before and no one believed she was still alive, but Anakin did. He tracked them and found her moments before she died. He killed the entire camp after that."

"I knew something was wrong, but he wouldn't tell me," Obi-Wan said.

"It wasn't long after that that we married," Padmé said. "And that mistake is why we're here."

"Do you really think it was a mistake?" Obi-Wan asked, surprised.

Padmé nodded. "I was attracted to him, but I didn't love him. I just couldn't really tell the difference then. After we were married, though, I began to realize we had opposing views on almost everything and completely opposite ways of dealing with things. The secrecy and constant separation didn't help. Once I told him I was pregnant, everything unraveled so quickly. He started having nightmares about me dying; he told that to Palpatine, who used his fear to convince him he had to turn to the dark side to save me. Now, he's nothing but a monster."

"It's not your fault, Padmé," Obi-Wan said. "I know you feel like it is; I do too. I missed the warning signs. But ultimately, he's the one who made the choice."

They fell silent. Eventually, Padmé piped up again, "So, about where we're going. Mos Entha sounds nice…for Tatooine, anyway. It's not as big as Mos Eisley and it's the opposite direction from Mos Espa. We shouldn't take the chance that someone there could recognize us, even though it's been years."

Obi-Wan agreed. He entered the coordinates and found that their travel time would only be 48 hours-a little less with judicious use of the hyperdrive.

The quartet arrived on Tatooine without incident. The first order of business was to explore a little and decide where they wanted to settle down. They found a small dwelling a short distance outside Mos Entha. The Sunian gems Bail Organa had given them ensured a smooth transaction. They even had some left over.

After they had unpacked their meager belongings and given the house some semblance of order, Padmé sat down heavily on the only thing resembling a mattress in the house. Obi-Wan asked her something; not receiving a response, he looked at her, only to find her fast asleep. He smiled; she looked carefree, a way he'd never seen her when she was awake. Obi-Wan made sure Luke was settled and that C-3PO was on hand if something should happen and then he also lay down on the 'mattress' next to Padmé.

Padmé woke slightly-she was so cold. Instinctively, she scooted closer to something warm and nestled into it. In moments, she was asleep again.

Hours later, she awoke for real. Comprehension came slowly-she was curled up next to something warm. Her cheek was pressed into something a little scratchy. She inhaled a vaguely familiar scent. Her eyes fluttered opened and she found herself face-to-chest with Obi-Wan. She inhaled again, enjoying the way he smelled. His tunic had been the scratchy material she'd felt against her cheek. There were no blankets…Obi-Wan must have been the something warm she'd been curled up next to. A deep blush spread across her cheeks. Even so, she had no desire to move. It was awkward, yet… _right_.

Obi-Wan began to wake, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings; however, there was one sensation he couldn't place. He'd never woken up with such warmth next to him before…he opened his eyes to identify the source and found himself looking into Padmé's eyes.

"Good morning," she said, pulling away; almost reluctantly, Obi-Wan thought. But then, he wasn't quite awake yet.

"Morning," he responded.

Suddenly feeling the need to do something, Padmé hopped up. "What's your morning routine like? Do you eat right away? Do you have coffee?"

"I usually meditate and train in the morning for about an hour, then eat."

"Perfect," Padmé said. "I like to enjoy a hot beverage for about that long before I eat." She glanced around the kitchen. "It doesn't look like I'll get to do that today, though." They had only necessities on-hand at the moment. "Well, I suppose I can do without for a while. Let me know when you're ready to eat something."

Padmé occupied herself while Obi-Wan performed his morning rituals. After they'd eaten, Obi-Wan and Padmé sat down and made of list of things they'd need to better furnish the house. Obi-Wan made sure that several varieties of hot beverage were included.

While Obi-Wan was gone, Padmé attempted to organize the house. It had a kitchen, washroom facilities, a common room, and two sleeping chambers. After their trip and the events of the last few days, Padmé and Obi-Wan had been too tired to bother setting up the sleeping chambers, so they'd left what passed for a mattress in the common room. Padmé didn't think they would have that excuse again, and Obi-Wan was going to bring home another one, so she and C-3PO lugged it into one of the sleeping chambers.

Padmé was not used to doing much housework. She'd done the odd chore or two when she was playing handmaiden during her time as queen, but she hadn't done much of anything since she'd become a senator. She didn't have the time and she had hired help to take care of the cleaning. She took a breath and delved into cleaning the kitchen with the help and occasional suggestion from C-3PO.

By the time Obi-Wan returned, Padmé was tired, dirty, and a little cranky. But at least the kitchen was tidy and they would be able to eat without fear of mysterious insects or other critters.

"Are you sure you should be working so hard?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked in return.

"I just meant-you did just have a baby; two babies, actually."

"Well, now that you mention it…" she said, making a face, "perhaps I shouldn't have done so much. I am pretty sore. It just felt good to be doing something again."

"Perhaps I can help," Obi-Wan said. "Sit down." Padmé sat on a stool and Obi-Wan stood behind her. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and proceeded to press on a series of points along her neck and shoulders. He finished, with one hand lingering a moment on her shoulder. "How does that feel?" he asked.

Padmé sighed in contentment. "Wonderful. My incision isn't even sore. What was that?"

"Acupressure, and a little bit of healing," Obi-Wan admitted.

After supper, they sat at the table staring at the stack of goods Obi-Wan had brought back. "I don't want to touch it," Padmé said.

"No, neither do I," Obi-Wan confessed.

"Let's just go to bed," Padmé suggested.

Obi-Wan nodded and once again they shared the bed. Obi-Wan, having learned from the night before, pulled a blanket over top of them. Almost as soon as they lay down, they were both sound asleep.

* * *

Over the next few days, they arranged the house and it began to look like a comfortable home. Padmé and Luke were in one chamber while Obi-Wan had the other. Obi-Wan's main concern, however, was adapting the underground chamber from a small storage cellar to a spacious room. With a little lightsaber and Force application, he converted the room into a space he could use for training. He also used various machine scraps he scrounged up to build a lightsaber training droid. Once the chamber was completed to his satisfaction, he began taking odd repair jobs for a second hand dealer in the city as a source of income.

About a week after their arrival, Padmé was startled by a loud series of beeps. She traced the source to a secure comm link that had been given to them by Bail Organa. She picked the device up and soon managed to play back the message.

_I just wanted to let you know that officially Padmé is dead. Her body was discovered on Mustafar. The official report says she was taken prisoner by a band of space pirates, robbed, and killed. Organa out._

Padmé deleted the recording. She sighed. "I guess that's a bit of a relief."

Obi-Wan merely nodded. It gave them a bit of breathing room, but he doubted he would ever be entirely at ease again.

* * *

One morning, Obi-Wan entered the kitchen after his routine morning training. He found Padmé surrounded by a jumble of foodstuffs and dishes, her head in her hands, sobbing.

"Padmé? What's the matter?" Obi-Wan asked.

Fighting through her tears, she replied, "Everything. It's finally caught up with me." With many pauses to wipe her eyes and catch her breath, she continued. "Even though I haven't loved Anakin for a long time now, it still hurts. That he could become someone completely different so quickly…that he tried to kill me. I had to give up one of my children to protect them both from him. The world we lived in has completely changed. And there's nothing I can do about it. I'm stuck here, doing nothing but childcare and housework." She said the last two phrases with contempt. She was a politician, a leader, not a housewife.

Obi-Wan laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Come with me."

Padmé wiped her eyes and slowly stood up and followed as Obi-Wan led her to the basement.

Obi-Wan went to the center of the room. "Do what I do," he instructed. He positioned his legs and arms and made sure Padmé was doing the same. He moved slowly and Padmé awkwardly imitated him. After an hour, she had managed to make the transitions smoothly.

"What was that?" she asked, her breathing heavy.

"Kujál," Obi-Wan replied. "That was a very basic routine. We teach it to younglings as means of relieving stress, anxiety, frustration. Over time, they customize the routine to suit themselves."

"What does yours look like?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Come down tomorrow morning and see."

Padmé made a face. "You get up so early," she complained, but she and Obi-Wan both knew she'd be there.

Before the twin suns arose the next morning, Padmé's eyes flew open and she uncharacteristically leapt out of bed. She dressed and pinned up her loose and messy braid before hurrying down to meet Obi-Wan. They exchanged smiles but did not speak. Somehow, Padmé knew this was a silent ritual. She was mesmerized by the fluidity and grace of Obi-Wan's body. As she watched, Padmé was filled with a sense of loss accompanied by acceptance and even contentment…she realized these were not her own feelings. _They must be Obi-Wan's_, she thought.

After completing his routine, Obi-Wan approached. "Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

Nodding, Padmé replied, "It was beautiful." She seemed about to continue, then changed her mind.

"Don't be afraid to ask questions," Obi-Wan stated perceptively.

"While I watching, I felt…something not my own. Is that supposed to happen?"

Obi-Wan's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Most people are not enough in tune with the Force to be affected that way."

"Does that mean I'm a Padawan?" Padmé teased.

Obi-Wan grinned. "Not quite."

After a few moments of silence, Padmé spoke again. "I don't think Anakin ever did anything like this."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "I never saw him do so. I believe his power made him arrogant; he didn't think he needed to manage his negative emotions."

The next morning, Padmé awoke early again. She hadn't slept particularly well and was all-around cranky. Desiring the tranquility she'd experienced watching Obi-Wan the previous morning, she decided she'd do it again and slipped downstairs.

Upon entering the chamber, she stole to the bench where she'd sat before. It didn't take her long to realize something was different today. Acceptance and contentment were not the emotions that washed over her. She felt anguish, betrayal, guilt; all things she had never supposed a Jedi felt. Tears filled her eyes. Obi-Wan had been feeling much the way she had, but he'd had to bear it alone. Force or no Force, sometimes a person needed another person; even if it was just the silent support of being together. Padmé decided then and there that she would come down here every morning.

Obi-Wan felt her presence, but did not acknowledge it until he was finished. "I'm sorry," he said. "If I'd known you were going to come again-"

"You would have bottled up your own emotions again?" She shook her head. "You don't need to protect me from them, you know. Even a Jedi Master needs a friend he can confide in."

"You're right," Obi-Wan replied quietly.

* * *

True to her resolve, Padmé joined Obi-Wan every morning for Kujál. At first, she only appreciated how it improved her own mood and figure, but as they continued, she began to enjoy the ritual for the time with Obi-Wan. It was special, the time they spent in silence. Though out of necessity they conversed a great deal at other times, Padmé felt they really got to know each other through the soundless exchange.

During Kujál one morning, Padmé discovered that she was no longer expressing feelings of hurt and betrayal, but hope and affection. She paused. Affection didn't seem quite the right word for how she felt about Obi-Wan. She valued his opinion; appreciated his support, advice, and help; secretly admired his muscles and hair. She had never felt so safe with anyone. They did clash at times, but overall, they brought out the good in each other. _I love him_, she realized.

Later that day, Padmé was in the kitchen and Obi-Wan was playing with Luke in the common room, levitating objects, moving them closer to and farther from the boy's outstretched hands. Luke was squealing in delight as he managed to catch one. "Dahdee!" he exclaimed.

An expression of dismay crept over Obi-Wan's face. It worsened when Padmé came into the room just in time to hear Luke repeat himself.

Padmé ran smiling to Luke and scooped him up. "You said your first word," she said, lightly tossing him up and catching him. Luke giggled and said 'dahdee' again. Setting Luke back down, Padmé caught a glimpse of Obi-Wan's face. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"I thought you might be upset," Obi-Wan replied.

"Why?" she asked, realizing the reason as soon as she spoke. "Obi-Wan, it's fine. Every visitor we've had has been impelled to lapse into baby-talk and say things about 'mommy and daddy' to Luke. Even if we had bothered to correct them, I doubt Luke would understand the difference right now."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I was worried that it might remind you of-"

Padmé emphatically shook her head. "I don't think about him anymore." She looked Obi-Wan straight in the eye and said, "As far as I'm concerned, there is nothing that ties us together any longer."

Obi-Wan saw her sincerity. He also saw something else that he'd never seen in her gaze before. He'd never seen it in anyone's gaze before; at least not when looking at him. He wasn't quite sure why, but it took a great effort to bring his heart rate back under control. Feeling a little confused, he said, "Padmé-"

His tone quenched that something in her eyes and she drew back slightly. He realized somehow he'd disappointed, no, hurt, her.

Obi-Wan found it impossible to sleep that night. He eagerly hurried to the basement in the morning. It was the first time Padmé hadn't joined him and he felt alone; not even the Force flowing through him was quite enough to fill the void created by her absence. With a sudden epiphany, Obi-Wan realized what had been in Padmé's eyes the night before. He stumbled and fell to his knees. _I love her, too_.

Obi-Wan entered the kitchen, still shaken by his realization. Padmé was there, chopping vegetables. She didn't greet him, so Obi-Wan tried to make conversation. "I missed you this morning."

Padmé's chopping slowed slightly. "I didn't want to inconvenience you with my presence."

"Padmé," Obi-Wan said. She still refused to look at him, so he approached her and gently cupped her chin, turning her head toward his. "You could never inconvenience me."

Padmé bit her lip, studying his face. Reassured by what she saw, she willingly turned to him. As they locked eyes, time stood still and their surroundings disappeared. Obi-Wan put his arms around Padmé and drew her close as his head tilted toward hers. The world seemed to explode in color as they kissed. A strain of music he'd never heard before floated through Obi-Wan's mind-he wasn't sure if it was from Padmé or if the Force supplied it, but the words were appropriate. He broke away for a moment and whispered, "Come what may, I will love you until my dying day."

Padmé smiled as she pulled his head back down. "Even with all your fine training, Master Jedi," she murmured in his ear, "the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love…and be loved in return."

* * *

**A/N: Firstly, I recently rewatched _Revenge of the Sith_ and that little caress Obi-Wan gave Padmé at the end got me thinking…and then I browsed some Obidala fics, and then this happened. I like the idea of them falling in love, but I don't think it would be something that happened overnight. Padmé just got burned by Anakin, so she'd be a little more cautious the second time around; but Obi-Wan is also a much better man than Anakin, so how could she resist him for long? **

**Secondly, if you don't like Obi-Wan and Padme as a couple, why are you wasting your time reading stories that clearly state they are Obidala? Don't waste my time leaving me reviews that say you hate this pairing. Go read Twilight or something.**


End file.
